This invention concerns portable battery-powered lighting, and particularly a multipurpose portable light device especially for sports activities, driven by a rechargeable battery, light in weight and producing a bright light beam for an appreciable period of time.
Battery-powered headlamps projecting a relatively high-power beam suitable for various activities have been available in several different forms. Some examples are Black Diamond Sprinter, Surefire Saint, PT Apex, Mamet Lucido and Petzl Myo XP. The above headlamps are all attached to headstraps. Some are driven by rechargeable batteries and some by disposable batteries. These headlamps are intended primarily for running and other sports such as cave exploration and mountain climbing. Typically the battery pack is secured at the rear of the headstrap.
Lupine Lighting Systems markets several portable lamps in different degrees of brightness, including Pico, Betty and Wilma series, some of which have accessories for attachment to a bicycle helmet and consist of a lamp element connected by cable to a battery case. Some of the models can include accessories for use of a particular lamp on either a bicycle or a headstrap. One model includes a headstrap with a front element imitating a bicycle bar in size and shape so that the lamp housing can be interchanged between a bicycle bar and the headstrap. A helmet mount is similarly configured, imitating the size of a bicycle bar. Several of the light housings have pivot connections enabling aiming of the light beam.
Another multipurpose bicycle light recently introduced by an Australian firm as Ay Up V4, Adventure Lighting, has provision for mounting a dual-headlamp light and battery on a bicycle helmet, on a bicycle handlebar or on a headband. Velcro pads are used to secure the headlamps and battery pack to the helmet when to be used in this way, and various accessories are included to secure the equipment to bike handlebars and to a headstrap. An adapter bracket for the handlebar is secured to the bar with zip ties. The lighting system is described at Ayup-lights.com.